Turning Black Roses Red
by Amy788
Summary: Eponine is captured by Javert after the barricades fall. Thinking that no one is alive but her, she goes on and tries to keep her faith in true liberty. Someone comes to her side and helps her, rescuing her life. But who can turn the black rose's heart back into red once again? Has she truly lost everyone she once loved in the fight for freedom?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First time writing a Les ****Mis**** fan fiction so please be nice to me. It will start off dark but I promise it will get better. Also, I am sorry if the characters aren't really acting like the play/book. I'm kind of writing them how I like, while still trying to keep them in character as much as possible. Ideas and suggestions are always welcome. Updates do not rely on reviews but rather on when the chapter is written. I will be working on chapter 2 very soon! Enjoy! **

Darkness.

Darkness she was familiar with. Finally she was alone after hours of relentless questions, half of which she didn't even know the answer to. She just spit at them and remained silent, unwavering. Her pride overcoming her fears as it always did in times of trouble.

"She won't talk. Taking away her food will not do anything to her either. She is from the streets so starving is normal for her." Javert's voice was loud and harsh. She pressed her ear up to the door that separated her from Javert and his soldiers. There was silence for a while and she thought maybe she had been caught eavesdropping until he finally said "Keep her there. Tomorrow we will try again. Whatever you do, do not let her escape."

She heard multiple people leave but knew one would stay behind to guard her. It did not matter anyway. Getting out was hopeless. Pushing away from the door, she said "Bonne nuit, monsieur" and rolled her eyes. Wandering over to the other side of the small room, she found a soft spot to rest in. Sleep would not come easily tonight, if at all.

_Eponine looked at her fellow-men who had fallen and bit her lip to stop the tears. She was here for a purpose after all. There was no one she really recognized and for that she was grateful yet curious. Her eyes scanned the barricade until she found Joly, a familiar face at last. She ran to him, avoiding bullets at all cost._

_"JOLY!" He looked at her with wide eyes and motioned for her to duck down._

_"What are you doing here? Never mind that. I could not stop you if I tried." She shook her head and smiled. "Here's a gun. We need all the help we can get." Joly handed her a gun and put one finger under her chin. "Be careful."_

_"I will. Oh and Joly? Please don't tell anyone I am here." He grimaced at her request but nodded. She kept a low profile and stayed in the back to stay a last resort as to keep her promise to Joly. Still, she could tell by how many men were being killed that their efforts were becoming more and more futile as time went by._

_"Cannons!" She heard someone shout and a loud blast came through the barricade breaking it down._

Eponine jerked up, suddenly awake. She lifted a hand to her head and felt the bandage still there from the pieces of wood hitting her head. It was not a dream but a horrible nightmare she would relive. So many questions went through her mind about what happened. She wondered who made it out alive, or if she was the only survivor from the barricades. That thought made her sick to her stomach and she absolutely could not bear to think that way.

No windows in the room meant that she had no idea what time it was or even how long she had been there. Eponine looked around at the room she was being kept in, trying to see anything that may look familiar. Surely they were still in Paris, or at least she hoped so. A chair and table were in the opposite corner of the room as well as a poster of the king on the wall. Two curse words ran through her mind when she saw that painting but she did not mutter them out loud. Keeping quiet was the best idea. She wanted them to leave her alone at least for now. The rest of the room was empty except where she was, a tiny spot with a carpet. She didn't know why she had chosen to sleep on the floor really, much less on the carpet, but she did not move from there.

A pain suddenly came to her attention as she looked down to her wrists. They were red and swollen from the ropes that had bound them together on her way here. Her captivity was still a hazy memory and this swelling was just a reminder that she would probably not get out of here alive. Javert did not keep prisoners. He killed them all, especially if they rebelled like she would. She groaned and put her head in her hands.

"I'm so sorry," she said but not knowing who exactly who she was sorry to. She failed whoever was left of the barricades by being captured.

Time went by and she heard Javert demand a soldier to get her out. Eponine's heart sped up but she told her herself to stay calm and not give in. The soldier grabbed her upper arm firmly and tugged her out. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the light and immediately she felt Javert's hard stare on her. She had to force herself not to cower underneath it but to hold her head high instead.

"Are you ready to speak now?" He said, once she had sat down and tied to the same chair she had been questioned in before. Eponine smiled at him and nodded. "Very well. What do you have to say?"

"Vive la liberté!" She said loudly, her smile getting bigger. Javert however was not amused and he nodded to the soldier who went to Eponine and tugged her hair back, very roughly. Eponine whimpered in pain but did nothing more.

"Let me tell you something, little miss liberty," Javert began. "There are no survivors from the barricades. You are the only one. So why are you fighting us exactly? All we want to know is if there is more planning after this."

Eponine swallowed hard at this new information. If her friends were really all dead, including her poor little brother, why were they holding her? They should just let her go and be in misery. She was no good to them at all, a young woman from the streets. "I will tell you nothing. Because I know nothing. I swear it." One lie could not hurt at this point. Javert looked in her eyes for a minute and then told the soldier to let her hair go. He then put his hands on her shoulders and told her that he could make her scream if she was lying to him. He had many of ways of torture that he was not afraid of using on her. She nodded when he asked if she understood.

Javert turned around to talk to the soldier and that's when Eponine noticed something. The soldier's gun was on the table in between the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Le Mis. **

**By the way, all of my characters are based off of the cast in the 2012 film and when I describe them, that's who I will be describing. Just a heads up!**

The gun was too easy, too predictable and unfortunately Javert turned around and caught her looking at it. He smiled at her and Eponine cringed inside. Taking the gun then waving it in front of her face, Javert finally gave it back to the frozen soldier. The soldier tried to apologize but was stopped by a hand to his face by Javert. His apology was useless. Javert went back to sit down across from Eponine.

"Idiot. Letting her come so close to a weapon. She just came from the barricades!" She was not entirely sure if he was muttering to himself or if he was actually telling the soldier these things. He didn't look once in the soldier's direction, only at her. She gave a quick glance at the soldier, who had tightened his grip on the gun now. Her escape now was useless, if she even had a hope of getting out of this place. "I suppose this is all a waste of your time." This time it was focused towards her and she scowled.

"You will kill me either way."

"Perhaps I might. Your life compared to this soldier here is much more valuable though." Eponine's eyes wandered once more to the soldier and then back to Javert.

"I disagree."

"And why is that?" Curiosity filled him, but he refused to show it. Instead, he got up out of his chair and started to walk around.

"We are both tied down to something we cannot hope to escape from. If he tried to escape or rebel, he would be killed. If I did the same, I would end in the same way."

"Interesting." He walked around her chair and leaned down to her ears. "Anything else you care to add?" He whispered.

"Yes. We both deserve our freedom." She turned around and kicked him hard in between the legs, then struggled against the ropes that bound her down. Javert yelled at the soldier to help. The soldier paused for a few moments which made Eponine's eyes open wide in shock and made Javert yell even louder. The soldier finally relented and helped his leader up. Eponine badly wanted to know the name of the soldier that almost rebelled against Javert.

"For that you will pay severe consequences," Javert said, lifting her up out of her chair. She could only bite her lip to keep from showing fear.

Hours later, she was thrown back in the room and she collapsed on the floor, shaking and sobbing. The back of her shirt was ripped and bloody from her flogging. She knew she had to take it off or else infection may set in, but she couldn't move from the spot she had fallen. Her everything was gone. They had killed everyone.

A knock on the door woke her up. "Food for you," a kind voice said through the small window in the door. The person opened the door and put in the tray of food on the floor as well as a small towel. "For the blood." Eponine nodded towards the person, trying to get a better glimpse at him but he was gone before she could even say thank you. She went for the food and ate it quickly. Time had taught her to do so. The towel was still warm when she touched it. Eponine discarded her shirt and tried to touch each of her wounds with the towel. They burned when she touched them but it would hopefully help. When everything was clean, she lay back down and sighed.

_Courfeyrac noticed her first, sitting in the corner. He smiled and walked over, blocking the door and her escape plan with it. _

"_You are new here?" _

"_With Marius actually. Well, I am supposed to be. I should get going." She tried to excuse herself but Courfeyrac was having none of it. _

"_Marius is over there fighting with Enjolras over some political matter that is boring me at the moment." He pointed at the two men that were looking as if they were about to hurt each other. _

"_Shouldn't you stop them?" _

"_No. It is much more fun this way." He laughed and then looked at her concerned face. "They would never actually hurt each other." She smiled at the stranger, hoping he was right. His boyish face and gentle laugh made her feel at ease for some reason. _

"_I am sorry, mademoiselle, pardon my manners. My name is Courfeyrac." He took her hand in his and lightly kissed it. _

_She paused and then laughed. "Hello monsieur, pleasure to meet you. I am Eponine." _

"_No calling me, monsieur. I am too old for that." She laughed even more. _

"_You are a college student." _

"_Yes I am. Still, no more formalities between friends?" He held out a hand to shake with hers and then quickly retreated it. She rolled her eyes and reached out and shook his hand. _

"_No more formalities, Courfeyrac." A mutual smile was crossed between them before the sound of breaking glass and a loud shout was heard. "No one gets hurt?" She raised an eyebrow. He just shrugged. _

Eponine shivered in the cold of her surroundings. Wrapping her arms around herself, she whispered a small prayer to the open space around her. In the morning there was no doubt Javert would be back and it would be the same story in repeat. There was so much to hold on to: strength, liberty, life. Yet there was so much to give in and give up for. Tears ran freely down as memories ran through her mind. She pushed them away as much as she could and hoped for a quiet night.

**A/N: Sorry for so long till an update. Amazing amount of support for just one chapter though. Thank you! Another post will be coming sooner than later, I already have ideas forming in my head. Oh and did you see the Les Miserables cast performance at the Oscars? Totally awesome! Okay, enough for now. Hope you enjoy! **

**-Amy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables. **

"I really do not think we are going to get any more information out of her," Javert whispered to the soldier. The soldier didn't say a word but nodded his head slightly. "Her strength is weakened to the point I fear of no return. It has been three months since we captured her and nothing has changed. Giving up is our only choice."

Javert frowned and turned towards the door where Eponine was being held. They had talked to her for the past few hours and she was showing signs of withering away. She might as well be dead to him. "We will kill her at noon tomorrow." With that, he left the room, the soldier following close behind him. Javert did not notice the soldier look back once at Eponine's door.

No one had spoken to her except them and the person bringing food every other night as Javert ordered. Javert kept telling her that everyone she cared about had died at the barricades and her belief in that was finally starting to sink in. She began to question why she, out of everyone, had survived and how much more of this she could take.

Pounding on her door and the click of it being unlocked made her feel scared. She had only been flogged twice after that first experience but the taunts, threats, and hateful glares from Javert brought enough torture of their own. She walked to the door, opening it just a little. The soldier from months ago had unlocked it for her. Hesitating, she stuck her head out and moved forward.

"Eponine, listen to me," he began. She lifted an eyebrow as if motioning for him to continue. "Javert is not here. You can come out." She scowled and looked around the room, making sure he was right and not trying to trick her. When she realized he was telling the truth, she stepped out slowly.

"Go on."

"Remember what you said about both of us being held down? You told Javert how we both deserve freedom, right?" Eponine pursed her lips together and tried to recall saying that. The soldier waited until the gleam of remembrance crossed her eyes.

"What about it?" She asked.

"I tried to escape." She looked him up and down as if saying '_then why are you here?' _He grimaced and thought about what to say next before jumping right into it. "They burnt down my house. With my wife still inside of it." Eponine's eyes went from shock to sympathy within minutes.

"I am so sorry!" She put a hand on his shoulder. He did not respond to the caring touch right away.

"Listen, we have to get out of here." He said, looking straight at her. He handed her two small guns, fully loaded and easily concealable. "Javert does not know I am even here yet."

"Yet…" Eponine knew better. Javert was smarter than that. He would figure it out before they come close to escaping for good.

Together they managed to get to the last door leading to the outside, the soldier leading Eponine most of the way. Javert was waiting there for them.

"You think it would be that easy? That I would not know what was going on?" Javert asked, grabbing the soldier and putting a gun at his throat. "Go ahead Eponine, escape now. The minute you do, another death will be your fault." Eponine looked at the soldier who looked terrified.

"Go!" He yelled at Eponine, but his eyes betrayed his own words. "Go now! Escape!" She picked up one of her guns and did her best to aim quickly at Javert without hurting the soldier. The shot was loud and quick and Eponine could not tell who she had hit. Both men had fallen to the ground. She ran over to the soldier and unwound Javert's arm from his throat and helped him back up.

"Are you okay? Did I shoot you instead?"

"No, your aim is better than I thought." He laughed shakily.

"Thanks. Come on!" She grabbed his arm and they began to walk away when another loud shot was heard and the soldier fell to the ground. Eponine screamed and turned around. Javert had shot the soldier. She quickly grabbed her gun and shot Javert once more, making sure he was lost forever. Then she turned to the soldier trying to see if he was fatally wounded.

"Come on, monsieur. You'll be ok…" She pleaded, looking at him and helping him up against the wall. "We will get out of here. I promise."

"No. You will but I will not."

"Please stop saying things like that." A few tears went down her cheeks.

"Vive la France, no?" He smiled at her and then closed his eyes one last time.

"Yes. Vive la France," she whispered then kissed his forehead. "Merci." She quickly got up and went out the door alone but finally free.

Her heart felt very heavy and hurt. How many more people would die for France before it was finally free?

The air was chilly when she went outside but she could not have enjoyed the fresh breath of air more. Eponine knew exactly where she needed to go from here. She ran quickly away and found herself back in the streets of Paris. The dirt, the grime, and the poor were all like home to her and she welcomed them back into her life almost with a skip in her step. She had to stay hidden though from all guards so she stayed in the dark corners, one at a time until she was very near her destination. It would have to wait till night-time before she could finally reach it.

So Eponine waited in the corner of an alley chewing on a piece of bread she had bartered with someone else for some coins she had to pickpocket for. At this point, there was no shame in doing what she had to until she could find what she was looking for.

"Hey what are ya doin here? Get outta here!" A fellow beggar yelled coming around and shook his fist at her. She rolled her eyes and apologized.

"I am from here too. Do I look rich to you?" She pointed at her baggy clothing and then realized she was still wearing the men's clothing from the barricades. Getting out of these would be the best idea now. "Any idea where I can get a dress?"

"Malleys. Down the street."

"Thanks. Sorry for taking your corner." She smiled at the old man and quickly left. She did find a dress, not very cheap, at the Malleys. The Malleys were a family like hers known for stealing if they could but the dress was all she needed. She tore it up a little more than needed to blend in. The dress itself was an ugly green color, barely enough fabric to call itself a dress but modest enough to cover her. She changed in the nearest darkness she could find and let her hair down, discarding the hat she had grown somewhat fond of.

She really did not mean to, but she fell asleep in an alley finally empty. It was the next morning when she woke up to someone staring at her.

"Eponine?"

**A/N: I am overwhelmed by the amount of support you all have given me for the past two chapters! That is the reason why I decided to post this one so quickly, besides the fact that the ideas have been in my head bouncing all around. I appreciate it all so much! The next chapter may take a little while to post, I have an exam coming up that I have to study for. However, I will be posting it as soon as possible. Again, thank you very very much. **

**-Amy**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Les Mis.  
**

_She badly needed some money to make it tonight. Her family had practically tossed her out until she could bring in something and she was willing to do anything. Well, Eponine was willing to anything but sell herself. She had done that once and that was enough to stop her from doing it again. So here she was out on the streets looking for the perfect person to bump into. Her eyes darted left and right before she finally just gave up and walked out to the stream of strangers. _

_A quick 'oops I am so sorry' and she had grabbed successfully the wallet of a stranger. Unfortunately for her he turned around and looked at her when she ran away. _

"_Get something you like?" He said when he finally caught up with her. She froze as she recognized the voice. _

"_Nothing here." She tossed back the wallet towards him and intended to walk away when he grabbed her arm. She winced in pain but kept quiet. _

"_Not so quick now. Aren't you afraid I'll tell the police?" She scoffed at him. _

"_You would have already if you were going to. Please just let me go and I will not make a fuss." She tugged at her arm trying to make him let her go. Eponine, however, did not face him once. _

"_Care to look me in the eye when you say that?" He smirked, trying to call her bluff. She sighed and turned her face. "Oh my god." _

"_Yes I know. I recognized your voice immediately, Courfeyrac. Now, will you let me go?" She pulled at her arm once more. He let it go like it was in flames. _

"_Eponine, why'd you try to steal from me?" _

_She shrugged. "Needed some money. You really need to keep your belongings more concealed. You are lucky it was just me." _

"_Lucky. Right." He rolled his eyes and pointed at the bruise on her arm. "Did I do that to you?" He looked worried. He would never let himself hurt a woman, especially Eponine.  
_

"_No it was there before. Don't worry about it." She tried to cover it up but Courfeyrac was not fooled. _

"_Alright I will drop it under one condition. Show me how to steal as well." Eponine's mouth dropped open. _

"_No way. I will not. You look too…rich! Besides, you would not even understand the reason why we do this."Courfeyrac weighed what she said in his head before he replied.  
_

"_Show me." His eyes showed persistence to her and she caved slightly. _

"_Idiot. You are going to get both of us arrested if I show you. I won't show you how to steal." _

"_Then what will you do exactly?" He crossed his arms and smirked once more. "Get the guards to find me? They will get you too." _

_Behind them, they heard a commotion coming from around the corner and Eponine turned to him, suddenly realizing they were at a dead end. Needing an escape she took his hand in his and told him to follow her if he wanted to make it out of there alive. He didn't question her for one second. They ran down the streets in small darkened alleys. Then Eponine motioned to climb up a ladder onto a rooftop. He hesitated, a bit afraid of heights but climbed up just the same. When he got up there, he was shocked at the sight. There was the Seine River just a little ways away from them. He looked around and then behind him was Eponine smiling. _

"_Welcome to my hiding place. You like it?" _

"_A wonderful hiding place, mon ami. The true beauty of Paris." With that statement Eponine's smile faded just slightly. _

"_The beauty of Paris is not just the sights. It is the ugliness and the greatness combined. I believe the people and the sights make Paris. You need both to make something good, right?" Courfeyrac looked back at the sight in front of him and realized she was right. "Besides, up here there is no such thing as class. I'm not lower class and you are not upper class. We are just human beings." _

"_I have never seen you as lower class, Eponine. Only as a friend." _

Eponine immediately thought she was still dreaming. The person in front of her was supposed to be dead. It had been drilled inside her for three months that no one had lived from the barricades.

"Eponine, are you okay?" The person would not give up calling her name. Why was this dream torturing her? "Eponine?"

"You're supposed to be dead," she stated plainly. His shoulders fell back with relief. She had finally responded to him.

"Come on, Eponine. Let's get you out of here." She got up with him but still believed this was a dream. She would wake up any minute now.

"Are you leading me to my grave?"

"Why would I do that?" He smiled at her. "That would just be mean."

"You are supposed to be dead! Do you not hear me?" She tried yelling at him but her voice cracked.

"Need me to pinch you then? I would rather not but if it would help..." Eponine's eyes filled with tears as she realized this was not a dream. He was alive and right in front of her. Finally her self-control broke and she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Joly, you aren't a dream. You're alive!"

The stream of tears ran down her cheeks freely as she now felt like she was not alone. She now began to wonder who else had lived too. Was everything Javert said to her a complete lie?

**First chapter in March! Almost done with all my exams but I wanted to post a chapter. I started this one off and didn't feel attached to it so I scrapped all 250 words and started all over again. I hope this is ok for you all. I promise Enjorlas will be in the next one! As for imagining the Seine River, just look it up on Google Images. It's so beautiful! Thank you once again. Hope you enjoy! **

**-Amy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own it. **

**Before you read this, I have to dedicate part of this to linzo98. You helped me decide that one particular person would stay alive. **

Joly refused to let her stay in that corner. Eponine walked one step behind Joly but followed him wherever he went down the streets of Paris. She looked at his clothes a little more closely and noticed he wore plainer looking ones, attempting to blend in. A small smile crept on her face as she knew he could try to do that but he would most likely never succeed.

He insisted that she must eat something, and much to her dismay he bought food for her. She kept glancing his way, making sure that he did not disappear on her. As silly as that might sound, she was still wary of waking up alone back on the streets. They hadn't been entirely close before now but Eponine suddenly felt like he was keeping her steady on her feet. Distracted by overthinking, she tripped over a small stone and almost fell over but caught herself. Joly had reached out his hand to help her and even though she really did not need the assistance, she took his hand in hers just for mental safety.

"You sure you aren't dead?" She asked once more.

"How many times are you going to ask that?" He laughed.

"As many as it takes for reality to sink in."

"Let's hope it does soon then."

It was late afternoon when Joly and Eponine finally reached his small place. She was relieved he lived alone but for reasons she couldn't explain to herself. He offered her his bed to sleep in that night but she told him that couch was perfectly fine. After a small argument she gave in and asked where his bedroom was. Joly smirked in amusement and satisfaction.

"You will find everything you need easily I hope." She nodded and looked around even into the bathroom. Nothing was out of place and all easily accessible. He turned to leave the room when Eponine suddenly panicked.

"Joly?"

"Yes?"

"The barricades." Her voice quivered and his eyes closed the small smile he wore faded completely.

"What about them?" He asked

"Well obviously you and I are alive. I was captured though. Tell me more Joly." He simply shook his head and looked away from her.

"Eponine, the barricades fell…." She tried to get more answers out of him but he was quiet and did not continue after that.

"I want to visit that place. Please. I need to sort out all these thoughts."

"In the morning, alright? First thing we will go there." She agreed with him. Joly got up and left the room after saying good night to her. It was only after he closed the door that he realized she hadn't asked him who had died and who was still alive. With her door closed, he went to his desk and wrote down a quick letter "I am coming over tomorrow. Expect me by noon with a surprise you would not believe in words. –J" He stared at the letter for a few minutes then tore it up to pieces and threw it in the trash bin. This surprise would be best unexpectedly. He gave up and went off to bed.

_Enjolras looked around at what was left of the barricades. The fighting had finally come to an end and at a great cost. The place was completely torn apart due to the cannons finally breaking it all down. They had made it out alive just barely by a few people coming to help them out of pity no doubt. Still Enjolras felt like this was more of a loss than a win. _

_He stepped to the top of the ruins and looked down to the bodies, trying to do a count of who was missing. Combeferre stepped to his side and looked his way with sad eyes. _

"_Enjolras, Joly is trying to save as many as possible." _

"_I understand." _

"_We have lost a lot though…err what are you doing?" He noticed Enjolras wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. _

"_Trying to see who is gone." _

"_The girl,"Jehan spoke up from the bottom of the barricade. Enjolras' eyebrows furrowed. _

"_What girl?" _

"_You mean my sister?" Gavroche joined in, looking all around. "Eponine?!" Jehan nodded in affirmation. Gavroche became alarmed immediately. _

"_Where is she? What did you see?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Jehan. Enjolras climbed down quickly and held the boy back before he did anything rash. _

"_Calm down. What did you see Jehan?" _

"_She was captured. That Inspector took her." _

"_We have to go! We have to get her!" Gavroche yelled struggling against Enjolras but he didn't let the boy go. _

"_It is too much of a risk right now. They will kill you on sight. Eponine will be alright." Gavroche did not believe him for a moment. He glared at his elder then stormed off, extremely upset and worried. Enjolras barely believed what he said to the boy. There was a slight chance they would keep Eponine alive, especially after all of this fighting. Combeferre had witnessed the entire thing and finally spoke up. _

"_You lied to the boy." _

"_No I did not. We will just have to wait and then look for her." No more words were spoken about her after that. They went back to checking who had made it alive. _

_A week went by and Gavroche's impatience escalated. He had helped clean up after the barricade and even promised to Courfeyrac that he would stay safe and out of trouble. Yet he had to try and find his sister. Tonight he would go to Enjolras once more and get the leader to do something about her. _

_When he showed up to Enjolras' apartment, a small meeting was taking place between the remaining Les Amis. Gavroche shoved his way into it and started talking over them. He walked straight up to Enjolras. _

"_So what about my sister now? Do you want her to die too?" Everyone around the table grew quiet. Gavroche knew that sentence would get him because Enjolras could not stand another death on him. _

"_Your sister is most likely already gone," he said to the boy. The little boy shook his head vigorously and pointed at Courfeyrac and Joly. _

"_You two. Will you help me find her?" They both froze at being singled out but finally Joly agreed. He had seen Eponine and wanted to find her safely. Courfeyrac admired Gavroche said yes shortly after Joly, much to Enjolras' annoyance. Jehan piped in to help out as well. _

_They left the meeting when Enjolras said it was done, although Gavroche felt like he dragged it on a little too much. Then they searched all around for his sister, asking everyone if they had seen her. The search for Eponine lasted for 2 weeks. _

Eponine was up bright and early feeling rather refreshed. She had to tell herself for a moment where she was, momentarily confused when she woke up in Joly's room. He once again insisted she eat some food with him and then they finally headed out to see where the barricade had stood.

"You sure you want to do this?" He said when they were almost there. She was biting her lip and holding on to his arm, which was why he asked the question. Once she noticed what she had been doing she let it go right away.

"Yes, I am sure. I need to."

They got there and it looked perfectly normal. The blood was gone, the wood and doors had been replaced so no bullet holes were left. It all looked absolutely untouched, almost like nothing had ever happened here. One soldier stood in the corner Eponine noticed and she ducked behind Joly.

"Don't make me noticeable to him." She whispered.

"Then do not be so obvious." She sighed and walked by the soldier, lowering her head slightly as she went by.

"Take me away." She insisted, half-heartedly. He knew just where to take her and she turned her head, not looking back at the place again.

**Exams over! I wanted to write this as soon as possible and it was just ready right now. I have people in the reviews telling me who should stay alive and I do take that totally into consideration believe me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you would like to give me feedback that would be awesome. Your support is great regardless. Thank you! **

**-Amy**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Les Miserables. Warning: There is a French cuss word in this chapter. **

"_We knew you were heartless and cared about the revolution more than anything—"_

"_Who said I was heartless?" Enjolras interrupted Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac just glared at him and pointed towards the small boy in the corner who had seemed to give up on life. _

"_Heartless." _

"_You searched and did not find her. How would I help?" _

"_What are we going to do now?" Joly tried to change the subject between the two. They had fought over Eponine for a week now. Ever since Gavroche came into his apartment looking near starved and muttering her name repeatedly, it had been a topic of much discussion. To everyone else though it seemed as if Enjolras was blowing off Eponine. All of the fighting over her and small whispers about her behind his back was getting to his head. He kept his firm stance that they would still be killed. The guard was looking out for them, looking for another revolution to start. Enjolras knew better than to start one at this moment but he was aching for something to do. _

"_We are going to just wait. The perfect timing will come again." At that moment Gavroche 'woke up' so to speak and strode over to him. _

"_Perfect timing? For another killing barricades? We barely escaped with our lives!" The little boy spit on Enjolras' shoes. "Good luck with this one." Courfeyrac decided then to intervene and pulled the boy away. Gavroche fought him and then ran out of the room. _

_There was pure and amazed silence. No one had dared to do that before, although many were thinking what he had just said was true. _

"_He is just a boy. His words run freely out of his mouth. You know that, Enjolras." Combeferre tried to speak up after a little while but the damage was done. Enjolras sat down in a chair and sighed. _

"_Let all who wish to leave, go now." He simply spoke, but no one left. The few that were left were stronger than ever. They were no longer friends but brothers, equal in all ways. _

"_I'm going to find Gavroche." Joly said, with a small smile. _

She scowled as it all came to a stop. Joly had led her to what seemed to be a dead-end. In front of her were just a couple of shack houses seemed untouched and only a few lights from the second story of one of them was shining through.

"Where are we?" She asked, a little afraid of the answer he might give. Joly shook his head and did not give a reply. She looked up once more then followed him as he went into that building with the lights.

Dark and a little scary was all she could think of to describe it but she kept her mouth shut. If Joly didn't want her to know where she was, then she shouldn't ask again. She kept close to him though, barely one step behind him. If anything was to attack her then he would be close enough to protect her. Then she shook her head at the nonsense. Who would attack her here? She was just being paranoid. Shaking off that feeling mentally and physically by shaking her shoulders, she looked around at her surroundings. It seemed as if no one had touched this place in years. It was filthy beyond belief.

Joly led her to a couple of stairs in the very back and then motioned for her to follow him up. Once at the top, he stopped her.

"Wait for my signal to come in." She nodded and stayed put. Joly opened the door at the top of the stairs and walked in. Eponine could hear laughter from two men but couldn't make out who they were. Sitting down outside the door, Eponine waited for Joly. She was not sure how long exactly the wait could be. Joly could talk for a while.

Meanwhile, Joly walked in to see his friends sitting down at the table drinking some wine. He smiled to himself, knowing the surprise waiting just outside the door and could barely keep it to himself.

"Hello Joly!" Courfeyrac welcomed him in. "Want some?" He pointed to the glass, half full by now. Joly declined.

"Aww why not?" Grantaire pouted.

"I have something important to tell you. More like to _show _you." Courfeyrac's eyebrows rose.

"If it is your mistress, I am leaving. That is just wrong Joly."

"No no. I would not do that to you. I promise it is so much more unbelievable than that." He turned around before either gentlemen behind him could comment on his statement. Opening the door, he motioned for Eponine to come in. She slowly walked in to see their faces with total, unadulterated shock. A slight smile crossed her face at Grantaire's open mouth and Courfeyrac's wide eyes.

"Merde!" Grantaire said then covered his mouth quickly with his hands. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I just-oh my God!"

"Eponine?" Courfeyrac had to ask and when she nodded her head he ran to her and hugged his friend close. "Are you okay? What happened? Where were you all this time?"

"Let the girl breathe!" Joly said, gently pushing Courfeyrac away from her. She shook her head.

"It's ok. I'm perfectly fine. Joly has been wonderful to me."

"JOLY?! How long have you hidden her?" Grantaire said.

"A day. Really not that long I promise. And I was not _hiding _her." He defended.

"I really did just escape." Then it occurred to her that he only brought her to see the two of them. Her breath hitched in her throat. "Are you the only survivors?" Joly put an arm around her but could not meet her eyes with his.

"There is a few of us left. I figured just a couple of people at a time is better than all at once."

"Gavroche?" Her mind drifted to all the possible things that could go wrong for her brother.

"Annoying as ever." Grantaire laughed.

"That means…" She looked inquiringly at him.

"He's still alive, Eponine." Courfeyrac confirmed for her. A deep breath of relief exhaled from her. "I think he'll want to see her as soon as possible too, Joly."

Eponine knew where to look and while she liked the thought of their help, she insisted on going alone.

**I watched Les Miserables again with my brother and finally got around to writing another chapter! This one is mainly dialogue and I realize that. Hope that wasn't too bad, sorry. Anyway, another chapter will be up next week at the latest. Thank you for your awesome support last chapter! It was very helpful! I am super excited to say I'll be getting the Les Mis DVD next week as well! EEP! Ok, I'm done now. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own Les Miserables.**

She left on her own after much convincing to the others. Promising that she would stay safe and hidden, they believed her under the condition that she would return by tomorrow at the latest. It really was simple because Eponine knew exactly where she was going and she knew how to stay out of the guards' way.

While walking to her destination, she went through the conversation in her head of what she would say. "Hi I'm alive" just didn't seem to cut it when it was something this important. The walk had never seemed long to her but it turned from happiness to dread the further she went. Staying in the shadows, she crept further to it.

About an hour later, she looked out to the open square and up at where she needed to go. Nothing had really changed. It appeared as if even though this was a failed statue, it was important enough to be left alone. The Elephant de la Bastille was its name but to her it was simply the place where she needed to be to find him. After quickly running to it and hiding behind one of the gigantic legs, so as not to be seen, she climbed up into the small open space in the statue. Gavroche was not there sadly. Eponine looked around inside and saw what was his 'home'.

There was a blanket and a bag of food probably stolen. She took that bag and looked in it then nearly gagged at the smell of the food. It was most likely weeks old and absolutely disgusting. With a sigh, she realized he most likely hadn't been there in a while. This was a waste of a trip. Right when she turned to leave, she noticed something hidden in the corner. A small box with the letter 'G' on it. Opening it slowly, she found an old necklace. It was just a rusty silver chain, nothing fancy, but Eponine smiled as she noticed it right away.

"Eponine?" A small whisper of a boy was heard. She quickly turned around, her smile almost faded until she realized who it was.

"Hi Gavroche." He crawled into her open arms right away. She could hear him quietly crying and pressed a kiss to his blonde curls.

There were no words between them for a while as the siblings held each other close. He let go first and wiped his tears away with the back of one dirty hand.

"You actually fit in here?" She laughed at the first question he asked, not expecting it at all. When she nodded, he looked her up and down to make sure she was not hurt. That was when he noticed the chain in her hand. His eyes widened and he immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry for taking that," he said, pointing to the necklace. She fingered it and then handed it back to him.

"When did you anyway?"

"I was 5."

"Impressive. But why did you take it?" She asked. He stared at it intensely.

"Needed a little something I guess. I was going to use it to buy food but I just could not sell it. You know I hate mom and dad."

"Yes I know."

"But it was yours. Not theirs. Something that…"Eponine simply put a hand on his leg and smiled, letting him know that she understood what he was trying to say. "I tried to find you, you know. For two weeks we were searching all over Paris for you. I even yelled at Enjolras!" Her mouth fell open.

"Seriously?"

"Yup!" The boy felt a gush of pride go through him.

"He's the leader! You can't just _yell_ at him." He frowned.

"He was not going to help you. I had to. Have you told him you are alive? I bet that would shut him up for good."

"Gavroche!"

"Sorry. Who knows you are alive?"

"Joly, Courfeyrac, Grantaire and you only." Gavroche smirked.

"Is anyone else allowed to know?" He wondered.

"Of course. I have not gotten around to it yet, that's all. I just escaped after all." Her mouth shut tight as she realized what she had just said. Gavroche had caught on immediately and he demanded answers on what had happened to her. She had not even told Joly yet. However, it was best to start with family she supposed and then move on. So she told Gavroche everything except for the details such as the flogging. He was too young and she felt he was not ready for that yet. It was dark by the time that she had finished her story and Gavroche was furious.

"You went through all that and we could have protected you. I can't believe we couldn't find you!"

"I was locked away. That wasn't your fault." He turned his head away, but she put her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look in her eyes. "You couldn't have helped. I am fine now. I am safe." The furiousness in his eyes slowly faded away and she saw the fear that had hidden behind it. Her hands moved from his face to wrap around him in a hug which he didn't return. "I'm not going away, mon petit frère." With those words, he finally wrapped his arms around her as well.

It took some time but Eponine eventually got Gavroche to agree to see Joly that night and perhaps stay. Her excuse was that the Elephant was just not a good place to live in. However really she just didn't want to part with him after all of this time.

When she was climbing down, Gavroche turned back to look once more at the things inside the statue. He did not need the blanket or the food but he quickly grabbed the chain and put it around his neck, hiding it underneath his shirt. That was one thing he refused to leave behind. He really doubted that Eponine would let him come back here anymore to sleep. For once, that actually did seem acceptable to him.

**Sorry it took a while to write this. I was hospitalized and couldn't write there. Anyway, I know that these two don't really interact too much in the book/musical but I need them to be close for my story so I hope you don't mind too much. "mon petit frère" means 'my little brother' in french if you need to know. Enjolras will be in the next chapter, I will say that! Thank you for the reviews, the subscriptions, and the constant support. I love it all and it helps me immensely. Thank you. **

-Amy


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own Les Miserables.**

For the first time in two weeks a meeting was called by Enjolras. He had kept to himself for a while saying he needed to 'think'. Now he told Combeferre he needed to get everyone who would listen all together in one place. Glad to see that his friend had finally come out of hiding so to speak, he set up a meeting place at the café recently restored and waited that night for Enjolras to tell them all what his great revelation was.

When Enjolras did indeed have everyone looking at him, his friends and old acquaintances combined, he could only smile. He had a momentary flash back of not long ago when he did this on a regular basis, speaking his belief in freedom to them. Now it was time to start it all over again.

"Thank you for coming here today. I have been doing quite a bit of thinking as some of you know and there is only one conclusion that keeps coming to my mind. The barricades fell three months ago and yes, the people of France did not come to our aid like we thought they would." He stopped and looked around at their faces. Some were frowning and others were looking very confused. This drove him further on. "We cannot give up just because this one time they did not help. It's important that you realize we didn't _fail." _

"So you are saying you want _more_ people to die?" Enjolras looked around to see who exactly had said that, although the voice was rather familiar to him. His eyes narrowed when he focused on the one man who was blatantly glaring right at him.

"I would be sure this time we would be much more prepared," Enjolras countered.

"I doubt it. We are not exactly an army here. Did you see what we were up against or was I the only one?" Grantaire stood up and walked over to Enjolras, not backing down from his steady scowl. "We are not prepared for another revolution. The fact that you are thinking of starting another one this soon actually repulses me Enjolras!"

Without warning, he lifted his arm up and punched Enjolras on the nose. Combeferre and Courfeyrac stepped up immediately to stop him but not before Grantaire had punched him twice more. Grantaire easily pulled out of their grasp. "Those were for our friends who _died_ for _your _cause!" He then left, leaving a stillness never heard before in that place. Even as the blood dripped down from the nose of the blonde haired man, he did nothing about it. His eyes focused on one particular spot on the floor and refused to move from there, as though it was the most important thing to look at. Joly handed him something to wipe his face with and he slowly accepted it, with a nod as a way of offering some gratitude to him.

"Is there anyone who feels like Grantaire does here?" He said, looking up at their solemn faces. A few had already left, thinking that the meeting was over. "Be honest with me." Gradually, hands went up all around him. He counted them. Over half of his friends wanted nothing to do with the revolution he had so carefully planned to start once more. "Meeting dismissed." With nothing more to say, he sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands. He didn't lift it up until he heard most everyone leave. He looked up and around to see only Combeferre left, waiting for the moment to speak.

"World class idiot. I always knew Grantaire would punch you some day but I never thought now would be the time. How could you bring it up now?"

"I did not think he would punch me," Enjolras deadpanned. "We have our disagreements—"

"You took it too far this time." Enjolras knew his friend was right but and decided to hold his tongue from any further defending of himself. "Clean yourself up. I'll see you around."

"Would they hate me?" Enjolras asked. Combeferre knew exactly who he was referring to and shook his head.

"No. But I seriously doubt they'd like what you're doing right now."

"I am not trying to hurt anyone."

"Grantaire was wrong to put their deaths in your face like that. It was their choices to join and it was our cause, not your cause that they died for. Put that in your stubborn head." Enjolras dipped his head down but Combeferre knew that he understood every word and would take each one to heart. Death cut deep inside Enjolras and Combeferre knew that almost better than anyone else.

As Combeferre left, he passed by Courfeyrac at the door who had just been waiting for the two to finish. He knew there was a time and place for everything and now was the perfect timing. Enjolras could use a smile and hopefully this would bring one to his face.

"Get off your chair and follow me." Enjolras questioned him but Courfeyrac said nothing except that Gavroche would be mad if he didn't come. With much hesitation, Enjolras did come along. They made it to Joly's place and let themselves in as usual. Joly welcomed them in, offering some supper he had made. Enjolras noticed something odd however. Gavroche was there and on Joly's couch was a blanket and pillow someone had recently slept on. It was not unusual for Gavroche to stay over at Courfeyrac's place, seeing as they were almost like brothers.

"A puzzle you can't solve, eh?" Joly laughed at his friend's face.

"What happened to your nose?!" Gavroche exclaimed, pointing out the bruising area.

"Well, I tried something that I suppose I shouldn't have and got serious consequences for it." Enjolras said honestly to the boy. The other two were suddenly very quiet.

"Well it doesn't look broken. Dinner?" Joly ushered Gavroche away and gave Enjolras a look full of pity.

"Actually we came here for something Joly. Gavroche is the _thing_ here right now?" He winked at him and Gavroche caught on and smiled widely.

"Yes, but be careful. Call this a _thing_ and be prepared for more serious consequences," he laughed. Meanwhile Enjolras was thoroughly confused, looking at his friends like they had completely lost their minds. Gavroche looked at him as if deciding something very important. "I'll be back." He said and ran to the back room.

"What on earth is he talking about?" Enjolras asked both his friends. Joly just smirked while Courfeyrac shrugged and took Joly up on his offer for some food.

_They had been up all night, not really doing anything of great importance. Enjolras was trying to read a book but despite his efforts his friends just would not be quiet enough. Jehan and Combeferre had found two bottles of wine and were celebrating the end of exams that past week. It was one of the only times that Jehan actually let himself drink and they were trying to get Enjolras to drink with them. He refused over and over, insisting that the book he was reading was of great importance and he needed to be fully aware of his senses to read it. After a couple hours, they were clearly not in their right minds and were asking each other questions of all sorts, some were smart and some were extremely stupid. _

"_What's your favorite color?" Combeferre slurred, looking at Jehan with big eyes full of curiosity_

"_Blue. Who is your secret mistress?" Jehan asked, trying to look serious. _

"_That girl down the street." They laughed, knowing he was totally joking as that 'girl' wouldn't even take a second glance at him. She was 72 years old. _

"_Hey Enjolras. Who is your secret mistress?" Combeferre asked. He had pondered this question, trying to find the answer from his friend but Enjolras just waved it away. _

"_You're too drunk." Enjolras rolled his eyes. _

"_No no, tell us!" Jehan pleaded. He had always been one for knowing true love and secrets of love._

"_If I tell you her name, will you leave me alone?" When they agreed to that, Enjolras sighed and put his book down. "Her name is Patria. There, that's all I'm going to say. Now, go to bed both of you and sleep off the alcohol." _

Enjolras was nearly tired of waiting for Gavroche to come back out and had his mouth open to say so, when he turned to look at the person who had just come from the back. It was absolutely not who he had expected and quite a shock to him.

"So this is the secret you've been keeping?" He asked, not looking away from her. The men just smiled to themselves and went back to eating.

"I am sorry. I did not tell them to keep it a secret, really." She looked closer at his face and winced at the bruise on his nose. "Bad day?"

"Seen worse." He answered immediately and she bit her lip, knowing exactly what he meant. She had seen worse as well. "I thought you had been…where have you been?"

"I was captured at the barricades, taken hostage by Javert then escaped not long ago."

"You've stayed here?" He pointed to the couch where he had noticed the blanket and pillow from before.

"Well yes. Where else was I supposed to go?" She asked, lifting an eyebrow slightly. "Courfeyrac found me."

"I suppose it is good that you are hidden for now. Javert could still find you."

"Oh no, Javert is dead. I made sure of that," she said, smiling a bit. He looked at her smile and did not question it further. She walked over to Courfeyrac and picked some food off of his plate. He frowned at her and swatted her away. Enjolras looked at the young woman who had somehow gotten away from the other side and made it back to them. He needed to know all the answers from her but something told him now was not the right time.

**Thank you for your concern about my health! After all that craziness, I got the flu and couldn't write then either. I apologize profusely! Anyway, this chapter was based around Enjolras because I realized I had really nothing about him and I need more. This chapter is also being posted because I feel it might be the last one in March AND I also got the Les Miserables DVD today! EEEEP! I will be watching that tonight for sure. I hope you enjoy this one and if you have any pointers for me, please let me know. Thank you for your reviews, subscriptions, and favorites! **

**-Amy**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Les Miserables**

A week later, Grantaire was stuck 'babysitting' Eponine at his house. Of course they didn't call it that, but it was very obvious because no one really let her out of their sight for very long. Eponine knew that it would be relatively easy to get out of his way. The best one would be offering him extra wine and then sneaking out. Then again he had most likely been warned that she might do that to him by Enjolras. That man was always one step ahead of her and it was infuriating at times. Eponine had not given up on being persistent about information. She wanted to know absolutely everything she could. They had told her a few more things about the barricades, but no one relented on telling her the most important details: who had died and where was Marius? Words were simply not enough now. She needed to take things a step further and Grantaire was the best person to try a new tactic on.

Grantaire was not weak hearted. She knew that very well. However, she had just waited for the perfect timing for the answers he would give if she asked in the right way.

They were finally alone at night and she sat down on his couch, watching him sipping his late night wine. He never got drunk this late just enough to fall to sleep comfortably. Right now, he had just started to drink and was wide awake.

"Grantaire, it has been such a busy day. Enjolras wants me to tell him about Javert I can tell, but just will not ask…" Grantaire nearly choked on his wine. He did not think this was a conversation meant to discuss between the two of them.

"Why don't you just bring it up with him instead?"

"I suppose. May I have some of that wine?" She pointed to it, and he smiled.

"Of course. I never thought you were the drinker type, Eponine."

"You underestimate me." She took a small gulp of it from the bottle and then looked him right in the eyes. "Who died at the barricades Grantaire?" His eyes grew wide and he nearly fell out of the small chair he was sitting in.

"W-What?"

"Who _died_ at the barricades? Tell me or I won't give you back your wine." She waved the bottle in front of his face. His lips went down into a frown and he knew he was trapped. The wine mattered but not as much as her. She had been persistent and needed to know eventually.

"Enjolras will never forgive me for telling you," he whispered.

"Then I won't tell him that I know."

_Marius was finally standing up on his own feet. He'd left the barricade somehow, the details still obscure to him. Now he had a clean bill of health from his grandfather's best doctor. He felt completely ashamed for going back to where he had sworn not to go. It was now possibly all that was left for him though. His grandfather had welcomed him back with open arms, on the condition that Marius not try and start another 'ridiculous revolution'. With no one to start one with, Marius reluctantly agreed to those terms. _

_Now, three months later he was back to the abandoned street where the strong barricade of freedom had stood. That feeling of shame doubled up in his gut as he walked around. He had pushed it aside as best as he could in the past months but now it was back worse than ever. _

_He thought about everything that had transpired here and began to wonder once again how he had managed to escape. The details always escaped him, no matter how hard he tried. The last he remembered was looking into the barrel of a gun and hoping that his death would be quick and painless. The next was waking up next to his beloved Cosette whispering words of love and hope to him. _

"_Can I help you sir? You can't be here long." A soldier shook him out of his reverie. He started to shake his head to say no then changed his mind. _

"_One thing and then I'll be gone. Did anyone…" he swallowed hard. "Did anyone make it out alive?" _

_The soldier blinked once then simply replied "They are all gone." He gestured for Marius to leave. But it was as if Marius could hardly breathe. He staggered away, barely looking in front of him. He went back to his grandfather's mansion with the soldier's words replaying over and over in his head. His worst fears were confirmed and how he was to handle this, Marius was not entirely sure. _

The pause between Eponine and Grantaire was long and Grantaire could not help but stare at the wine bottle she held in her hands. It seemed so small…so trivial to him now.

"Feuilly, Bahorel, and Laigle…among a few others we still don't know their names." The silence continued as Eponine took in the information.

"And Marius?" She asked, afraid of the answer he would give for her. "Did he die as well?"

"We don't know. We couldn't even find his body." Eponine bit her lip and fell back against the couch.

"He wasn't with me. I don't think he was captured. Did you even look for him?" She insisted and he glared at her.

"Of course we did! No one knows where Marius is, Eponine." At that moment, Enjolras walked in and Eponine closed her eyes tightly. She quickly handed Grantaire his bottle back so nothing would look suspicious. She wasn't fast enough though for Enjolras' curious eyes.

"Deep conversation?" He asked. Grantaire shrugged and walked off to another room.

Eponine muttered "traitor" under her breath and then looked up to face Enjolras. She did her best fake smile up at him. "Everything alright?" She asked.

"I'm taking you back to Joly's. Right?" He lifted an eyebrow and she let out a small sigh.

"An escort. This is going to get old very quickly. I avoided the guards just fine on my own before Courfeyrac found me. What makes you think I cannot do it now?"

"It is just better to be safe than sorry, don't you think?"

"You simply want the answers to how I escaped. If I'm hurt, you will not get them." She laughed and walked ahead of him, opening the door and strolled out into the darkness. "Well then. Let's keep me safe." Enjolras rolled his eyes and followed her.

They walked a bit when he realized she was going a different way than usual. He got a hold on her arm and stopped her. She held her breath at the unexpected touch.

"Where are we going?"

"Paris." Her answer stumped him as he knew they were obviously in Paris already.

"Have you hit your head on something recently?" He asked.

"Not that I know of. We are almost there, so please let my arm go and I will take you to Paris, monsieur." He let her go and she took off running. Not letting her go for his life, he ran after her completely curious about what her last statement meant. This woman was a complete mystery to him.

**As always, I really do love the support you give to my story! I'm sorry it took so long to update. Things are getting hectic with school but the semester is getting close to over and I hope it'll all work out. I need help with Marius so if you have ideas please let me know! Again, thank you for your support throughout this entire story so far. **

**-Amy**

**p.s. Sorry if I killed a favorite character of yours. Sadface. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: I don't own Les Miserables.**

Eponine intended to lose Enjolras at the first chance she could. She was tired of the constant watching over her and out of the two of them, she knew these streets better than he ever could. One street after another, she ran around with him following close behind. They ended up going around Paris in circles. She could not help but laugh at how silly they must look to anyone watching. When she noticed Enjolras starting to figure out what was going on, she quickly turned onto another street, finally out of the circle they had gone on. However, this street she was not too familiar with and she had to tread carefully to make sure no one was trying to find her. The guards weren't the only ones who could be looking for her and she knew that. Near the end of the street, Eponine saw something and came to a sudden halt, causing Enjolras nearly to crash into her. She stared at the burnt leftovers of what used to be a house. Eponine saw that some of it was intact, enough to walk in but clearly whoever had lived in there was gone now.

"Someone must have been in serious trouble," Enjolras commented, looking at the rubble.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the two houses next to this one are left unscathed. They only wanted to burn this particular place," he said, pointing to two places next door.

_"I tried to escape." She looked him up and down as if saying '_then why are you here?' _He grimaced and thought about what to say next before jumping right into it. "They burnt down my house. With my wife still inside of it."_

Eponine walked around in the debris, after much protesting from Enjolras. She needed to see inside it, for her own mental settling if anything. There was not much left inside, just like she had thought, nothing left to salvage. The beggars would have gotten all the valuables by now anyway. She refused to look inside the master bedroom, afraid that she might find any 'remains' in there. For a moment, she wondered how long it took for his wife to... she stopped her thoughts with a shake of her head. No one should go down that trail of thinking.

Outside Enjolras was waiting for her. Eponine simply went down to where he stood and decided that leaving him was now the last thing on her mind. Joly's house seemed like the best place to go as she did not want to be alone tonight, not that she would tell anyone. Whatever ideas she had before, seeing this house changed absolutely everything. Enjolras could tell there was a subtle difference in her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." A simple short and not very honest answer.

"I wonder who lived there…" he asked, looking at her. She avoided his glance her way, looking back at the leftover wreckage once more. "Shame about the roses in the front. Burnt, black and nearly gone," he continued. "It looked like someone must have really cared for them though."

"Black roses." It took her a minute before she turned back around and got herself back together. "We'd better get going."

* * *

Marius hadn't come back from trying to find out answers about the barricades and Cosette was getting worried. He rarely wandered off and it had taken him a while to talk himself into doing this in the first place. He had told her what the fighting was like and how badly he wanted to find his friends. Now Marius had been gone for almost two days and she needed to find him.

Leaving under his grandfather's watch was easy enough for her. A simple "I want to catch my breath" and she was back out on the streets of Paris. She tried the wine shop first as it seemed the first place he would go, but it was empty. Next was the small square where she had first met him, but that was nearly abandoned now. After being asked if she was lost by two guards, she was nearly ready to go back to the house and just see if Marius was there yet. She waited outside a small café named Musain deciding on what to do.

"Well, look here Courfeyrac. A very beautiful mademoiselle outside the Café Musain now? Do you think I should ask her for a drink?" Grantaire nearly stumbled over his words, a little tipsy over the drinks he had.

"Ask her for a drink or buy her a drink?" Courfeyrac tried not to laugh then pushed Grantaire slightly to the side. He smiled at Cosette. "I am sorry for him." She looked down, giggling.

"Is he always like this?" She asked.

"Oh no. Only about a quarter of the time." Grantaire pouted, knowing they were talking about him even though Courfeyrac was telling the truth. "It'll be dark soon. Why are you out here, especially alone?"

"I do actually have a reason. I'm looking for someone. I've looked all day."

"No luck then." Courfeyrac frowned.

"Not at all."

Grantaire rolled his eyes and turned to go inside the café. He was getting bored with them very quickly and wanted to get another drink.

"I'm looking for Marius Pontmercy." Both men were stunned. Grantaire spun back around and Cosette had to fight an urge not to jump back at the way he was looking at her. His eyes were boring into her as if trying to see if she was lying. She was even more surprised to see that the other man's expression was a very near mirror of his.

"Who?" Courfeyrac asked, even though he knew exactly what she had said.

"Marius Pontmercy. He told me he used to come here. I just want to see…this is most likely useless." She was starting to turn away when Grantaire put his hands on her shoulders. She jumped up in shock.

"WHEN exactly did he say that to you?" He said, holding her shoulders though trying not to be too rough.

"A week or two ago? I don't remember. Please let me go." She struggled against him slightly and he immediately let go, stumbling back, colliding into Courfeyrac.

* * *

Time, places, anything didn't seem to matter to Marius. He thought about going back to his house and drinking to forget all of this happened but just couldn't do it. Avoiding all the places that reminded him of his friends was the best idea but every place had a memory and nothing brought an escape. His Cosette was amazing to him and her comfort did wonders for him. He looked down at the Seine River he had somehow ended up at and thought about what his life would be like if the revolution had succeeded.

"Marius what the _hell_ are you doing?" A young voice caught him by surprise. Someone he definitely was not planning on hearing until he was dead...years from now.

"Gavroche?"

"What the hell are you doing? Killing yourself? Have you lost your mind? " He didn't even seem fazed but Marius was completely dumbfounded.

"I was not trying to kill myself."

"You were on the edge by the Seine River! I'm not an idiot!" Marius had no come back for that. He wasn't actually going to kill himself; he was just looking over the river. Anyone looking at him though would see what Gavroche had seen: a suicidal idiot.

"I was not trying, I promise." Gavroche watched Marius very closely as Marius stepped down and walked over to the young boy. They stared at each other for a moment then Gavroche pinched Marius hard.

"Oww!" Marius jumped back and rubbed the sore spot.

"I was making sure you were actually here before I take you back to the others."

"And a pinch was the best idea?" He frowned.

"Got any better ideas? A kick in the leg maybe for attempted suicide?" He scoffed and pulled on Marius' sleeve, heading away from the river towards the people he knew would like what he found.

"No I'm good." Marius pulled away from his grasp but followed him anyway.

* * *

Joly opened the front door to see Marius standing there with Gavroche's big smile looking up at him.

"A present for you?" Gavroche said.

**So this chapter did not have much action and I realize that, but the next one I'm hoping will have some because I do have a plan! So hold on dear readers, more fun is coming! :-) Anyway, thank you for the lovely reviews that kept me going through all of this. In response to one reviewer, I don't like crazy overdone romance much so that will not be in my story. Yes, there will be romantic scenes but it won't take over my story (to the best of my ability). Thanks again!**

**-Amy**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own Les Miserables. **

**I am not a First Aid or a gun expert, so if I get something wrong, please tell me and I will fix it. Thanks!**

Eponine knew she had to put on a brave face on this long walk back to Joly's place. She was not ready to tell Enjolras what that house meant to her and only hoped that he wouldn't press it. They made some small talk just to be polite, but Eponine adamantly avoided any topics she felt uncomfortable with, much to Enjolras' dismay. He was thoroughly confused and beginning to get frustrated about not getting the story from Eponine. Plans began to form in his head how he would eventually confront her. He thought about backing her into a corner, not literally of course, and insisting on answers to his many questions. Realistically, that would never work and he knew it.

Distracted by her thoughts, Eponine didn't notice the soldiers starting to look her way as she walked by them. Enjolras did, however, and put a hand on her arm. She looked up at him with a confused expression until he nodded slightly towards the soldiers' direction. When she looked their way, her face turned quickly from confusion into alarm.

"Eponine? It's Eponine Thénardier!" One soldier yelled and began to head her way.

"Come on! Hurry!" Eponine started running anywhere she could, looking back occasionally to make sure that Enjolras was with her.

The soldiers behind them started firing shots at them, narrowly missing Enjolras a few times. Enjolras pulled out his gun and shot back at the men, hoping he killed a few but he didn't look back after he shot. It took enough energy to catch up with Eponine and now he had to double up his efforts. He almost lost her until she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a corner, hoping no soldiers saw them.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Enjolras whispered loudly, extremely out of breath. Eponine frowned.

"Excuse me, but I think I just saved your life."

"After putting both our lives in jeopardy. I don't think that counts Eponine." Eponine glared at him. "Do you want to tell me why they are chasing you?"

"No," she said, her voice forceful and stern.

"Then in other words, we are now stuck here until they decide you are no longer around here? This is your master plan?!" Enjolras lashed out and she stumbled back slightly.

"It is the best I've got for now," she said, a bit quieter now.

"My gun is out of bullets anyway." Enjolras tossed his gun angrily on the ground. "We need to just get out of here and quickly. I will check for them, alright?" Eponine looked away from him. Enjolras didn't have time for this and he went out to check for soldiers. It seemed clear and he told her to follow him out. They walked down the street, keeping an eye out for anyone looking for them. There was a loud yell, a loud bang, and then pain is what Eponine felt before she tumbled into blackness.

* * *

By now, Grantaire had gotten drunk and Courfeyrac knew that Grantaire would need help getting home. Cosette was still with them as well. She had explained patiently three times how Marius was apparently still alive but now missing. The shock was over and it was dark outside. Grantaire reluctantly left, awkwardly walking away, singing slurred lyrics all the way. Cosette laughed at his antics and turned to the gentleman left over. They had become less of strangers and more like friends over the past couple hours talking.

"You are going to walk home this late?" Courfeyrac asked her.

"I have no idea what else to do. Marius might even be home by now."

"It really is too late for you to be walking around. I have an empty room in my place. I promise I am not tricking you or anything. It's just a place to stay until the morning." Cosette hesitated and was very near to turning him down when he added "besides, on the way to my place is Joly's house. We could check for Marius there."

"Well, Marius would not want me in a dangerous situation. So, I accept." She smiled his way and took his hand to follow him out the door of the café.

* * *

Eponine woke up with Joly tending to her shoulder. She winced at the pain on her shoulder and immediately got a scolding by Joly not to move just yet. Biting her lip, she looked around and tried to figure out what had happened. She was on Joly's couch so she had made it here but something had taken place and she didn't remember much.

"Where's Enjolras?" She asked, trying not to move as per her directions from Joly.

"Right behind you." Enjolras answered, walking around the couch to face her. "How are you?"

"Confused."

"Welcome to my world for the past few days. Isn't it a wonderful place?" Her glare at him turned into a yelp of pain as Joly touched her wound with a bandage. "Joly?"

"Just a grazed shoulder. She'll heal just fine as long as she does not over exert herself." Joly finished up and patted her on the head lightly. "You have to be careful. Both of you." He looked at both of them sternly then went to put away his kit.

"A grazed shoulder?" Eponine's mouth dropped. "From what?"

"I get to ask the questions here. First one, where did you get this?" Enjolras put a gun on the small table in front of them. Eponine swallowed and looked at it in shock. She had totally forgotten about it!

"How did you get that?!"

"You killed two men with it and saved both of us with it, but nearly got killed in the process. Where did you get it?" Enjolras persisted.

"I got it from a soldier helping me escape from Javert…I shot two men?!" She jumped up from the couch and went straight back down, almost whimpering in pain.

"Don't over exert her! Enjolras!" Joly yelled from across the room.

Enjolras was so close to getting this and now _Joly _was holding him back. Eponine shook her head and insisted that she was fine. With that reassurance, Enjolras kept going with his questions, until he notices someone behind Eponine and his questions come to a sudden end. His face turns into a smile and a small laugh escapes him.

"And the man comes back from the grave," he says. Eponine turns sharply around, and nearly faints at the sight of the brunette.

"I could say the same for you." Enjolras got up and the men shook hands and hugged quickly.

"Marius!" Eponine was off the couch and Marius wrapped his arms around her in no time at all. Eponine almost forgot about her shoulder as she held him tightly.

* * *

"We almost there?" Cosette yawned.

"You sound like a little child now." Courfeyrac laughed. "Yes we are. Just a few more streets. Do you need some help walking?"

"Oh please." Cosette pouted. "I am just tired, that is all."

"So are you and Marius married?"

"Not yet. He proposed two weeks ago." Her face lit up at the thought of the proposal. It had been an almost disaster, since she had known about it before he got the words out. His grandfather was not known for keeping secrets.

"Almost taken then," Courfeyrac poked her lightly in the arm and she rolled her eyes.

"Completely taken. You promised not to try anything, monsieur."

"Yes I did. And your honor will be just fine, I promise." They both laughed. She made a silent wish, hoping that wherever Marius was that he would be with her very soon.

* * *

Enjolras and Marius began talking about the barricade and how things had gone that day. Marius said that it seemed to fail but it could start again, if they were fully ready. Enjolras could only stay silent. Marius noticed this and kept going, trying to find a way that perhaps the monarchy could fall once and for all. They just needed a new way to try it, he emphasized. Marius paced back and forth in the room, trying to make sense of everything running through his head. It was then that Enjolras could not stay quiet anymore.

"Why haven't you done anything then?" Enjolras questioned Marius. Marius stopped mid step.

"Me? Why haven't _you_ done anything?" This stops Enjolras completely. "You cannot honestly ask me why I haven't done anything when you are still here and there is no revolution being planned. Don't be a hypocrite, Enjolras."

The men go face to face, glaring at each other. Eponine sees this and gets up to make sure no one gets hurt.

"I am not a hypocrite. It just is not the right time." Enjolras said.

"You don't sound convincing to me," Marius shot back.

"Then you start a revolution! Try it out!"

"He promised not to." A new voice entered the room, bringing everyone's attention to the front door. Marius' face went instantly into a smile much to Eponine's dismay.

**A little more action added here, I hope as well as a lot more drama! So let me know what you think if you'd like and I appreciate all the support you gave for chapter 10! :-) Finals are coming up and I'll be a little bit busy but I'll try and get chapters in I promise. Until next time!**

**-Amy**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own Les Miserables. **

Eponine wished Joly had not welcomed in the blonde sitting next to Courfeyrac right now. She wished it with her entire heart and had closed her eyes multiple times to see if it was a crazy nightmare that she was in. The very awkward silence between everyone in the room when she opened her eyes proved it was not a dream and that she needed to do something to get everyone talking. Cosette had started the silence though so shouldn't she be the one to get things going instead? Eponine nearly gave up when Enjolras spoke up finally.

"You promised?" He said slowly and quietly in Marius' direction. "What does that even mean?"

Marius put his head down in what seemed like shame to Eponine. She had known him and was in love with him long enough to see his emotions straight from his face. Yet, after all of the yelling he had just been doing, Marius was not even saying a word.

"He promised not to start a revolution to that he can stay at his grandfather's house," Cosette answered for him when she realized Marius was simply not going to answer. Enjolras' mouth tightened and Eponine's mouth fell open.

"Are you crazy?" Eponine yelled. "You swore against him. Multiple times! And now you go back like nothing happened?" Marius' eyes opened wide at her strong voice against him. She had never yelled at him like this before.

"I had no choice Eponine," Marius stated.

"You always have a choice!" Eponine walked right up to him, face to face. "I fought against Javert. I barely escaped with my _life! _And here you are promising not to start a revolution just so you can live in your grandfather's _manior! _I am ashamed of you Monsieur Pontmercy." When finished, Eponine spat on Marius' shoes and stormed out of the place. Enjolras who had kept quiet until now smirked just a little at the girl's behavior. Her bravery was always something he would admire, especially right now.

"She is right. Marius, I am glad you are alive and well, don't get me wrong. I have to side with Eponine though," Courfeyrac said. He got up off the couch and headed towards the door. "Both of you need to straighten out something about the revolution. Can't hide forever you know."

Enjolras winced slightly when the door shut. He had now been cornered thanks to his friend. Joly had randomly disappeared off and Enjolras was just as mad at him as well.

"Subtlety was never their specialty," Marius said. Cosette bit her lip at looked back and forth at the two men, fiddling with her thumbs.

"Do you want me to leave? I'll leave," she offered but Enjolras frowned and shook his head.

"You are not going anywhere. It's too late at night. Eponine shouldn't have left either, but Marius is a stupid _idiot_ and ran her off." Enjolras rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"She started yelling at me first. That was not my fault," Marius protested but Enjolras stopped him with his hand.

"And now we have Courfeyrac and Eponine out in the dark, both of them mad at you and both of them are not coming back here. Any ideas on what to do?" Marius slumped his shoulders slightly and looked helplessly at his fiancée who just glowered at him.

"I could try and talk to Eponine, if I can find her," Marius offered. "I think I know where she will be." Enjolras furrowed his eyebrows at his friend, or what he used to consider his friend until now. That would be decided later he figured.

"Let's split up and find her."

"Cosette stays here. I won't risk her safety," Marius insisted to which the other man agreed.

* * *

Eponine could barely see in front of her. Her vision was clouded by tears that she had tried to stop but they insisted on coming, falling down her cheeks in a steady flow. This Marius that she had known was no longer there. He had gone back to his roots, his grandfather…the place he had sworn not to. He had told her that he was against what his grandfather stood for, but now she was not sure what Marius was even or who he was.

Her tears went from anger at him to sadness soon enough. Losing trust and the chance of true love hurt her heart and she felt it in her heart. The tears slowly stopped as she slid down against a wall, trying to compose herself as best as she could. Anyone seeing her would think she was a mad woman and would call the guards in fear no doubt. No one she knew would come looking for her just yet. Certainly not Marius for he had his precious Cosette to take care of. Cosette was the luckiest woman on earth Eponine thought. She had love in her life and the chance of true happiness.

"May I join you?" Eponine braced for self defense until she saw who it was. A sigh of relief and then a look of confusion passed over her face.

"Go right ahead. I won't promise to be good company."

"I do not mind. My day has been rather rough so I will not promise the same thing."

Eponine scoffed and crossed her arms. "Rough?"

"Yes. I got chased, yelled at, and had to look for a girl impossible to find!" He scowled and looked in her eyes. "It has been rough."

"Impossible to find?" A small smile crept across her face. She slowly caught on to who he was talking about.

"Alright, nearly impossible to find." He nudged her shoulder with his own.

"Did you find her?"

"Not at all," his smile mirrored her own.

"Pity." A moment passed then both of them started laughing. "I am sorry Enjolras," she said after they calmed down.

"You know people are out looking for you. It is dangerous to be out alone Eponine."

"I will not go back to Marius. You just don't understand. He is just-" she paused and tried to collect her thoughts. "He isn't Marius."

"Then we won't go back to Marius. We can go to Courfeyrac's place. Or mine even."

"Yours?" Her eyebrows lifted at the suggestion.

"You will sleep on the couch at Joly's but you read too much into sleeping at mine?" Eponine laughed again and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Joly would not flirt with me for any reason. That I am very sure of."

"And me? I would flirt with you madamoiselle?" Enjolras was baffled at the thought.

"I doubt it, I really do. Still, it would look strange if I went over there so I will decline your offer as thoughtful as it is. Thank you." She grinned at him and he smirked back.

"No matter. You are the one avoiding Marius, not me. Although I am upset at Marius as well I will admit."

A little debate over where to stay passed between them before finally settling on going back to Joly's and confronting Marius once more. When they arrived there though, Marius was nowhere in sight and neither was Cosette. Informed by Joly, they had left for the night back 'home'. Eponine gave Enjolras a deep scowl to which Enjolras just gave her a small hug. She was slightly thrown back by the caring shown by him but appreciated it just the same. After losing a friend today, it was nice to know she was not alone even in the slightest.

Before he left for the night she pulled him to the side quickly.

"You are not really giving up on the revolution, are you?" She asked, a slight worried expression on her face.

"I had thought about not trying again, I really did. Just wait—" He stopped her protest when she opened her mouth to speak. "However, when Marius said he promised to give up that only made me want to try even more."

"I am right behind you on that, Enjolras."

**Finals have been my undoing, thus why I haven't uploaded any chapters in so long! I'm almost done though! This chapter I'm a little not too sure about but I need it to happen, I really do for the story to continue. Thank you for your patience all this time and I hope you continue to read my story :-) **

**-Amy**


End file.
